1,2,3,4by billalove twincestbillxtomtomxbill
by billalove
Summary: twincest/billxtom, tomxbill Bill se pelea con Tom porque lo ve con una chica, bill no encuentra l manera de perdonarlo pero Tom tiene un AZ bajo la manga. ;D .song fic.


1, 2, 3, 4

"bill, por favor!!" bill se levanto del asiento en donde estaba y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, para poder descansar en su habitación. Tom fue tras de él y lo sujeto del brazo antes de que lograra llegar al segundo escalón. "Solo una vez, déjame tratar una vez", tom miro a bill a los ojos, vio como bill trato de soltarse, y lo sostuvo mas de las muñecas.

"tom, no puedo, tom. Me fallaste." Bill le dijo con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de caer en lagrimas. Bill se soltó del agarre de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Cuando logro entrar a ella, cerró con seguro la puerta antes de que tom lograra entrar.

"bill!! Bill!!Bill!! Abre la puta puerta! ahora mismo! Te lo ordena tu tom!! Tu estúpido hermano mayor que te dejo ir…" tom le dijo a bill, casi suplicando para que bill abriera la puerta. Tom sabia que él había herido a bill, pero nunca se imagino de lo tanto que lo hirió, pensó que con un tan solo "lo siento" él lo iba a perdonar.

Flashback ****

Tom le había dicho a bill que iba a ir a trabajar a la tienda. Y era verdad hasta que tom se encontró con diana, su ex.

"hola tom, ¿como estas?" diana le dijo a tom, con una sonrisa picara, y guiñándole un ojo. Tom la volteo a ver desde la ventana del coche, y le sonrió.

Bill pensó en darle una sorpresa a tom, llevándole su desayuno. Bill estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho ya que nunca antes había cocinado nada. Mientras tanto tom estaba con diana y bill ya iba en camino.

"hola, diana. Tanto tiempo que no te veo, hermosa" tom le dijo mientras diana se recargaba en la orilla de la ventana mientras miraba a tom a los ojos.

"bueno desde que te fuiste te evitaba, lindo" diana le dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugueteaba con él. Diana se acerco a tom, poco a poco y cuando ya estaba muy cerca de besarlo, tom susurro unas palabras.

"bill…" tom se separo automáticamente de diana, al ver como bill se les estaba quedando viendo con la boca abierta y no se movía de su lugar, mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas lentamente. Tom se bajo corriendo del coche, y dejo a diana con una mirada de confusión.

"tom" bill le dijo a tom, en cuanto tom lo alcanzo y lo sujeto de las manos fuertemente.

"bill, te juro que no tenía idea, ella solo se acerco, yo no quería" tom fue interrumpido por la voz de bill.

"tom, considérame…" bill miro a tom a los ojos, tom lo vio, bill estaba llorando desconsoladamente y era por su culpa. " con-considérame MUERTO!!!" bill le dijo a tom mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano se iba corriendo de nuevo a su departamento. "PARA TI, ESTOY MUERTO TOM!!" bill iba gritando mientras corría. Y tom iba atrás de él, gritando su nombre y rogándole que se detuviera. Pero bill no se iba detener, no después de la escena que vio a tom hacer.

Fin del flashback***

Bill seguía con la puerta cerrada, no pensaba abrirla. Estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en cómo tom pudo haberle hecho eso. Justo esta mañana estaban súper bien y ahora todo iba muy mal. Bill no aguanto más el sentimiento y decidió irse a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos a pensar lo que iba a hacer, georg.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, y cogió su bolsa Prada. Cuando voltio a ver a la sala, no vio a tom, no había nadie. Eso le pareció raro pero en ese momento tom ya no le importaba, el lo había herido y no se iba a preocupar por lo que le pasara al maldito de tom, pensó bill.

Fue a la cocina y busco las llaves del coche que él y tom compartían, pero no las encontró. Entonces pensó que tom de seguro se las llevo. Llamo a georg para que el viniera a su casa, aprovechando que tom no estaba.

2 horas después…

"hola georg!! Qué bueno que llegaste te juro que y-yo n-no sa-sabia que hacer!!" bill le dijo a georg entre sollozos y abrazando a su compañero.

"ya bill, estoy aquí. No hay porque preocuparse. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué paso?" georg sujeto a bill en un protector abrazo mientras seguía llorando. Georg nunca había visto a bill así, entonces pensó que cada vez que bill estaba mal era por tom. Conocía exactamente la relación que llevaban los gemelos ya desde un año.

"Tom, tom-tom beso a Diana!!!" bill dijo la última palabra con desprecio, no soportaba ahora ni a diana, ni a tom.

Georg se quedo sin palabras, nunca creyó que tom pudiera hacer eso y menos a bill. Menos a la persona que mas quería en este mundo, a la persona por la cual, tan solo hacerla sentir mal, causaría que tom les diera una buena paliza, bill.

Georg no supo que decir así que le pidió a bill que le explicara todo de principio a fin.

Bill le dijo todo a georg. Desde como el preparo todo con tanto cariño y esfuerzo hasta la parte donde lo dejo caer y salió corriendo.

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso, bueno creo que tom, nunca te haría eso, y creo que ustedes deberían hablarlo." Georg le dijo a bill mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, que estaba en sus piernas. Los dos estaban en sillón de la sala, acurrucados uno al otro. Bill apenas se había calmado, y solo se había quedado callado escuchando a georg hablar. Georg siempre era muy bueno aconsejando y calmando a bill, por eso era unos de los mejores amigos de bill, siempre apoyándolo en todo.

Georg no podía creer. Acaso tom estaba loco. No de seguro es un mal entendido, al cabo bill exagera bastante cuando se trata de los celos, sobre tom. "Bill, estoy seguro que tom, no lo hizo a propósito, estas exagerando" Georg retiro lo dicho cuando bill lo volteo a ver con cara de "what the fuck Georg", bill volvió a ver hacia el techo y empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos nuevamente.

"es que-que yo lo vi yo-yo vi cuando…" bill se detuvo cuando oyó la puerta abriéndose. Volteo a ver hacia la puerta, y suspiro cuando vio a tom entrando con una mano en su espalda y la otra sosteniendo su guitarra. Tom se movió un poco pero casi no pudo ya que trato de cerrarla de espalda, sin mostrar la mano que tenia atrás. Bill lo miro confuso no sabía que estaba habiendo tom.

"Georg hola amigo, nos permites tengo que hablar con bill" tom le dijo a Georg mirándolo muy seriamente, y abriendo nuevamente la puerta mostrándole la salida a Georg. Al ver que su amigo no se salió tom le dijo "a solas" al oír esto Georg salió por la puerta, no sin antes tocándole el hombro al tom y deseándole suerte.

Al salir por la puerta, tom la cerró con seguro. Y voltio su cabeza para ver a bill, ya subiéndose para evitar a tom.

Tom fue atrás de bill rápidamente y lo jalo. Bill se resbalo de los escalones y se estaba a punto de caer de espaldas por el fuerte tirón que le dio tom. Cerró los ojos ya listo para recibir el fuerte golpee, cayó en dos fuertes brazos sujetándolo, uno alrededor de su espalda y el otro en sus piernas, cargándolo.

"bueno, ahora sí, vamos te mostrare algo" tom le dijo mientras avanzando hacia la sala con bill en sus brazos. Bill trato que tom lo bajara varias veces pero no lo logro, pataleaba, le gritaba hacia todo para que tom lo bajara.

Tom bajo a bill cuidadosamente en el sillón, le dijo "billa, por favor, por favor quédate ahí y espera por mi por favor" tom parecía triste, y bastante arrepentido. Se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta. Bill solo se quedo donde tom le había dicho, no quería que tom se pusiera triste pero bill sabía que se lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho.

"ya sé que no merezco que me hables, ni que me mires, pero, por favor nada mas escucha, espero que me perdones, yo solo te amo a ti" tom le dijo a bill mientras iba caminando hacia él. "toma" tom le entrego un ramo de rosas a bill. Eran hermosas todas recién cortadas y muy rojas. Bill se quedo sin palabras, nada más se quedo mirando a tom y al ramo de flores." Escucha, es solo para ti" tom cogió su guitarra y se sentó junto a bill. Empezó a tocar.

Give more love that I never have,

Make it all better when am feeling sad,

Tell me am especially when I know am not.

Make me feel good when I am hurt so bad,

Barely getting mad.

I'm so glad I found you,

I love being around you,

You make it easy.

It is easy,

it´s 1, 2, 3, 4…..

There only:

1 thing,

2 do,

3 words,

4 you,

I love you.

There is only:

1 way,

2 say,

Those 3 words, that´s what I do, I LOVE YOU.

Give more love on the very start,

Please me back together when I fall apart,

Tell me things that you never even tell your closest friends,

Make felt good when I am hurt so bad,

Best than that, I am so glad I found you, I love being around you, you make it easy, it´s easy:

1,2,3,4…

There is only:

1 thing,

2 do,

3 words,

4 you,

I LOVE YOU.

There´s only:

1 way

2 say

Those 3 words,

That's what I do, I love you.

I love you…I love you...I love you...

Tom termino de cantar y tocar, sonrió a bill y lo volteo a ver a los ojos. Vio como bill también estaba llorando y tenía una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios rosados. "Todo lo que dije en la canción es cierto, en especial la parte de…" tom se detuvo y dejo la guitarra a un lado, se fue acercando poco a poco a bill, y le agarro la barbilla atrayéndolo hacia el." Yo te amo" juntaron sus labios, fue un beso dulce y largo, tom sujetaba a bill de la cintura mientras bill tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de tom, profundizando el beso. Bill seguía sonriendo durante el beso, no podía evitar la alegría que en ese momento tenia, amaba a tom, lo amaba sin importar lo que pasara, y ahora lo sabía, tom era su verdadero amor y no lo iba a dejar ir. Confiaría en tom de ahora en adelante, nada le iba a impedir eso.

Nota de la autora:

Porfa díganme si, si les gusto!! Jeje ^^

Gracias!!


End file.
